DARKness
by MayuAka
Summary: Gejolak putus asa, kerapuhan, dan kesepian akan hidup, membuat Akashi Seijuurou membenci dirinya sendiri, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dan pemerintahan. Hingga ia menciptakan mainan baru.


_**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **DARKness by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn! : typo, YAOI, AU! Dan kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Gejolak putus asa, kerapuhan, dan kesepian akan hidup, membuat Akashi Seijuurou membenci dirinya sendiri, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dan pemerintahan. Hingga ia menciptakan mainan baru."**_

 _ **.**_

GEDUNG tinggi lengkap dengan teknologi modern menjulang disebuah pulau kecil di tengah laut. Salah satu ruangan paling besar berisi orang-orang berpakaian putih. Mereka sibuk akan tugas masing-masing.

Ruangan tersebut dinamakan laboratorium pembedahan. Di sana bejajar lima meja oprasi dengan satu dokter bedah handal untuk memproduksi organ-organ manusia setiap harinya. Organ-organ tersebut akan dioper dan dijual dengan harga mahal kepada distributor gelap untuk keperluan masing-masing.

Pemilik laboratorium ini adalah seorang anak pengusaha nomor satu, bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Diumurnya yang keduapuluh lima tahun, ia mengabdikan diri untuk membuka usaha penjualan organ manusia. Dan sekarang sudah berjalan hampir tiga tahun.

Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa ia menjalani usaha yang menurut masyarakat pada umumnya merupakan perbuatan keji. Hanya bermodal kebosanan pada hidup. Kesepian yang menyerang diri, salah orang tua perempuan yang meninggalkannya di usia belia. Salah orang tua lelaki yang sangat mengekangnya untuk melakukan segala sesuatu seperti yang dia mau.

Akashi adalah manusia, bukan robot. Ia punya otak sendiri bukan dikendalikan dengan remote. Ia tidak punya teman yang sangat berarti. Semua menilai dirinya orang aneh yang patut dijauhi.

Akashi juga muak pada negaranya. Yang sedikit-sedikit politik. Sedikit-sedikit hukum. Korupsi, pemerkosaan, penculikan, dan lain sebagainya. Tidak pernah damai. Orang bersalah bebas. Orang bebas bersalah. Selalu seperti itu, hanya berputar bak lingkaran setan.

Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menghukum orang-orang yang bersalah namun tidak diadili dalam pemerintahan. Dengan cara menculik dan membawanya ke sini hidup-hidup. Di ikat di meja oprasi. Diambil organ tubuhnya tanpa anestesi apa pun.

Akashi suka aroma amis darah yang mengeyumbang di lantai. Suka teriak demi teriakan kesakitan yang menggaung di ruang lab. Ia bisa tertawa kala mendengarnya. Bahkan, sebagian besar dividiokan. Dan akan ia tonton saat sedang bersantai, lalu mendapat _massage_ jika rekeningnya sudah terisi sejumlah uang.

Tidaklah Cuma-Cuma melakukan semua kegiatan ini, ia menolong orang yang pantas untuk hidup dibandingkan dengan parasit di bumi yang membuat banyak orang sengsara. Bukankah, lebih baik satu yang terburuk mati demi kebaikan banyak orang, daripada banyak orang baik mati demi kehidupan satu parasit.

Akashi tidak hanya menyiapkan satuan organ-organ seperti hati, jantung, ginjal, paru-paru, bola mata dan lainnya. Tetapi sesuai dengan pesanan pelanggan. Misalnya, Aomine lebih suka manusia tanpa kepala untuk koleksi. Akashi hanya perlu memenggal kepala dan mengawetkan bagian yang diminta dengan bahan kimia tertentu.

Sedangkan kepala yang ada, ia berikan pada yang mencintai sebuah kepala, atau hanya diambil tenggkorak beserta gigi saja. Kemudian matanya akan ia jual pada yang membutuhkan. Oh, jangan lupa, kulitnya pun bisa jadi uang.

Intinya, orang yang sudah masuk ke dalam lab tidak akan bisa pulang. Sebab semua sangat menguntungkan walau hanya sekecil kuku.

Sekarang, tepat tengah malam, Akashi sedang mengcokel bola mata sebelah kiri seseorang yang ada di meja oprasi. Darah hangat mengalir ke tangan terbalut sarung, darah yang muncrat juga mengotori jas. Ia sangat benci kelereng abu-abu yang kini sudah copot dari tempatnya.

Akashi menggeram marah, "Mengapa kau tidak berteriak seperti yang lain, Chihiro!" serunya, sudah dibilang, ia suka teriakan. Apalagi dari orang yang sangat dicintai. "Teriaklah!" kemudian ia tertawa putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku hingga kau membawaku ke sini," seru Mayuzumi, darah segar mengalir deras dari lubang mata. "Aku bukan anjing pemerintah apalagi ajing Negara. Aku juga bukan parasit seperti orang-orang yang sedang kau hukum. Apa salahku?"

Akashi membelai pipi sang kekasih yang telah berlumur darah. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Benar, Mayuzumi bukanlah orang pemerintah yang begitu memuakkan. Ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kriteria pengukuman. Mahluk abu-abu yang tampak tak punya nyawa itu hanya masyarakat biasa. Tetapi, Akashi begitu sangat membencinya dan sangat mencintainya. Dua variabel itu tidak ada beda.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku kau tak akan melakukannya. Otakku tidak sampai untuk mengerti alasanmu," Mayuzumi menggeleng. Ia melepaskan diri dari borgolan yang sebenarnya tidak Akashi kencangkan. Menegakkan tubuh, menatap Akashi dengan mata yang hanya tinggal sebelah.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak," jelas Akashi lirih. "Itu yang membuatku membencimu, Chihiro."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, aku begitu sangat mencintaimu, Akashi."

"Omong kosong! Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, kau hanya kasian terhadapku. Melihatku yang begitu kesepian, miris dengan kehidupanku. Dalam benak kau sedang tertawa, bukan?"

Mayumi melihat cairan bening keluar dari kedua mata Akashi, ia menggapainya namun ditepis oleh sang empu.

"Suatu saat mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku. Untuk itu, aku akan bergerak terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, maka aku akan membuatmu menjadi boneka tanpa mata, mengawetkanmu tanpa pakaian, dan didudukan di bangku samping ranjang. Kau akan mengawasiku ketika sedang tidur."

Mayuzumi meraih pinggang Akashi, mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat. Membiarkan air mata membasai punggungnya. Dan membiarkan tetesan darah mengotori jas putih Akashi.

"Awalnya memang seperti itu, kau sangat menganggu. Kau merenggut waktu damaiku. Tapi, percayalah. Aku tahu arti hidup ketika ada dirimu, kau memberiku emosi. Aku bisa merasakan jengkel, merasakan marah, semua berkat dirimu."

Akashi terisak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sebab, aku tahu kau tidak sekuat yang terlihat orang-orang. Ayo, hentikan semua ini, berhentilah mendedel manusia dan memperdagangkan organ mereka. Kita pergi dan memulai hidup yang baru."

Akashi melepaskan pelukan Mayuzumi, "Aku tidak mau berhenti, mereka pantas dihukum."

"Kau juga manusia seperti mereka, kau tidak pantas untuk menghakimi mereka secara sepihak. Kita punya Tuhan. Biarkan DIA yang menghukumnya. Semua akan mendapat balasan sesuai apa yang mereka perbuat, termasuk dirimu."

"Aku tidak percaya Tuhan, DIA tidak ada," Akashi tetap pada pendirian.

"DIA ada, DIA yang menciptakanmu."

Yang selalu Mayuzumi sedihkan adalah sikap Akashi seperti ini, kelakuan Akashi yang akan membahayakan diri sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya di sini yang lebih takut keilangan. Dia. Mayuzumi begitu takut Akasi-nya jatuh terlalu dalam sampai lama-lama tak bisa kembali kepermukaan.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

JLGEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

BRUKKKK!

Akashi dan Mayuzumi terpental karena ledakan bom dengan skala tinggi. Api mulai berkobar.

"AKASHII!" Mayuzumi berteriak, bersusah payah menggapai tubuh sang kekasih. "AKASHIII!" mendekap penuh kecemasan.

"Chihiro."

Mayuzumi menyembunyikan kepala Akashi, "Penjamkan mata, kita akan baik-baik saja," melindunginya ketika gedung yang mereka pinjak mulai runtuh. Jatuh. Hancur.

Helikopter seperti kumbang berterbangan di atas, menonton. Baik itu dari tentara khusus, kepolisian, maupun lembaga yang bertugas untuk menangkap sindikat jaringan jahat.

Ribuan pasukan lengkap dengan senjata dikerahkan mengelilingi gedung tersebut. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Akashi Seijuurou lolos. Di sana tak jauh dari reruntuhan, Akashi Masaomi keluar dari mobil mewah dan mengembangkan senyum puas.

…

 **END**

…

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
